


ALULA (VOL. 1)

by F1owers



Series: THE ALULA SERIES [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, J.K
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1owers/pseuds/F1owers
Summary: How small the light seems that shines so bright.Alula Nova Black is about to cross a sea to a land of sights and people she has never known. Family is one of the strongest ties in the wizarding world and she is about to find that out. When do we call people guilty?  Before or after we've given them a chance to show us who they really are?{This is the 1st instalment of the ALULA series}
Series: THE ALULA SERIES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077623





	1. a dark night

**a dark night**

{1981}

_Malfoy Manor_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**It was dark.** The black-haired man looked out the window of his cousin's manor, gazing at the stars- he knew their personalities as if they were his blood. A giggle turned his attention to the room, a nursery. A child, no more than two months over the age of one, was bobbing on the knee of his cousin who had begged him to let her see her niece of some sort. The child had settled after earlier when her screams came from nowhere and then suddenly stopped. Their family was a little more than confusing like a bramble that had grown out of control, sprouting new growth without the main vine's knowledge.

He had visited now as it was the safest time with very few in the manor. His cousin, who he had previously pushed away due to her involvement in the dark arts, was still family and if it would ease the life of the dear child somehow in the future then he would put trust lightly in her. He never hated the woman sat carefully holding the child, in fact, he pitied her. She was not like her eldest sister (whom he utterly despised due to her admiration for the Dark Lord) or her other sister (whom he was close with after she had married a muggle and was cast out by her family). She had been corrupted. He believed she married for love though it was love that had long past with the remains being a child two months older than his own. Both adults, though they had not told each other, hoped that they would get along- being that they were cousins.

"She's beautiful," the woman said softly, being careful not to wake her own son who was asleep in his cot, "I can see so much of both of you in her."

He smiled. He, too, saw the resemblance of himself and the woman he loved in the small girl. Her raven hair sat on her shoulders with curls, thick, like his own and she had already learnt how to furrow her brows like him, but it was her eyes and slightly freckled cheeks that made him so very happy to be a father- the vast ocean blue mimicked that of her mother's eyes. Her freckles, though faint now, grew more vibrant in the summer months like the ones he had fallen in love with as he grew up. He knew that his daughter was beautiful and he could not wait to hear people remark it to her; he could not wait for the day when she would run to him, questioning whether she really was pretty only for him to detail one million reasons why and he definitely could not wait for the day that he chased off the boys (or girls) who would come to pine over her beauty.

He had been there three hours talking about first words and first steps. The little girl yawned and he took it as a sign that it was time to go home. It had already been past his daughter's bedtime, but he had an inkling that she was going to be a nighttime person after surveying her sleeping pattern. Just like him. He stood up and sighed before walking over to his cousin and reaching out towards the most precious thing in his life.

"I think it's time to take our leave." He said, now holding his little girl. She was light as a feather but had a grip which made him never want to let go. Little did he know, he had forgotten to share some important information.

"Of course," His cousin replied, also now standing, "Stay safe, you know how witches and wizards can get carried away with Halloween. I hope to see you soon Sirius." "You too, Narcissa. Don't worry about me."

He flashed one of his signature smirks and apparated. If only he had known that he should have been worried- worried that from the moment he stepped through the broken-down door of his home that the certainty of his and his daughter's happy lives would be uncertain.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_The Black's_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Sirius Black quickly rushed towards his home which, from the outside, looked like it had been shaken mercilessly by a giant. His only thought was on his wife. Behind him, there was a crack that was the unmistakable telltale of an apparition.

"Sirius!" It was his moon-fearing schoolfriend and the godfather of his daughter. Why was he here? He stuttered as if to say something, but changed his mind as peered around his friend at the house he visited a day ago, "Oh Merlin! Please, not Annora too." His voice sounded desperate as he now also began moving closer to the house.

Sirius did not know what to question first- what had happened here, what Remus Lupin knew or who else he was referring to. He ran, shouting his wife's name. He did not care who he woke and he also did not seem to care that his daughter, still in his arms, had begun to cry. It took a mere few seconds for him to enter the house and then the first room off the entryway (the living room), a mere few seconds to see the woman he so dearly adored lying dead. He sunk to his knees at his wife's side crying as audibly as his daughter. He looked up to his friend -who loomed in the doorway- with eyes of sorrow, grief and anger.

"Voldemort, Sirius," Lupin said in an almost whisper down to his friend, "Lily and James...Peter...they...they're..."

"They're what?" Concern grew more ferociously inside Sirius, but his gut feeling was about to be confirmed by his friend.

"They're... dead"

Every ounce of emotion was replaced by grief as Sirius held tightly onto his daughter before realising that Remus had not mentioned the fate of the Potter's son.

"What happened to-" He was cut short by his friend.

"He's alive. Thank Merlin. Lily protected him somehow."

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. If only he had been there to protect Annora, his love, then perhaps his daughter would not have only one parent left, but his heart ached also for the Potter's boy whose parents, his childhood friends, were gone.

"Please hold her for a moment." He handed his half-settled daughter to her godfather as he knew his emotions could lead to him dropping her and all he wanted was his precious pup to be safe. "How did this all happen?"

"Peter went to warn them that someone had tipped off Voldemort," Remus began to explain, "I owled Annora to make sure you were all safe." He paused. "Wait... Where were you?"

"I was out with my little pup."

"It's almost midnight, Sirius. You-" Remus paused himself and took a few steps away from his 'friend', clutching his goddaughter more than before, "Were you coming home or leaving?"

"What do you mean Remus?" He was confused at his friend.

"I'm asking if you were returning or leaving."

"Returning. Why do-"

"Not many know Lily and James' secrets apart from their secret keeper, Sirius. Peter is dead, all but a finger remained." Remus was being careful with his words. He knew that Sirius could lose his temper if he chose to and he needed to protect the little girl in his arms.

"What are trying to say? What are you accusing me of?" Sirius was becoming agitated with his friend. Did he think he had killed three of his closest friends and his own wife?

"Where did you go?"

Before Sirius could even think of his reply, five witches/wizards had apparated around him, all pointing their wands at him. Remus was afraid not only for himself and Sirius but also for his goddaughter.

"What's happening?" Desperately Sirius looked around him and to his friend and daughter.

"Sirius Black we are arresting you for thirteen counts of murder with the Blasting Curse, giving the information about Lily and James Potter's whereabouts which lead to their death and the death of Annora Black and service to Lord Voldemort," a member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement spoke. Remus wanted to look away as he heard, "On the behalf of Barty Crouch, we are to take you straight to Azkaban where you will face life imprisonment without trial. You should say nothing."

Sirius Black was stunned and taken.

Remus Lupin looked down at his goddaughter whose father was never going to see her grow up. Admittedly, he felt sorry for them both until he remembered that Sirius Black was a mass murderer who had killed his friends. He was taken from his thoughts.

"Excuse me," a witch had stayed, "Is that his daughter?"

"Yes," Remus replied sadly looking again at the child's beautiful eyes, she was quiet.

"I have been asked to take her to the Ministry. We are aware that you are her godfather, however, the Ministry cannot take risks," She had emphasised every word before taking the little girl from Remus' arms, "Thank you and good evening." With that, she was gone.

He needed to go home and he did. He knew that he could never protect the little girl from the world when the world hated him, for who he was, so deeply. He hoped and prayed that wherever she would end up that she would, at least, be safe.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_The Ministry of Magic_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

So, on Halloween, 1981, three extraordinary things happened- the Dark Lord was vanquished, a young boy escaped death and an innocent man went to prison.

In a cot, aged and uncomfortable, in a room inside the Ministry of Magic, lay awake a little girl who should have been at home asleep with her parents closeby, but she wasn't. No goodbyes were ever shared. The child pictured the night sky so she could sleep; she thought of all the stars that her father had pointed out to her and had been laughed at by his wife because he was telling a one-year-old. He didn't mind. All that mattered was that she remembered that she was his star and wherever he and her mother would be, they would love her. Of course, she was too young now to understand, but she would grow to.

Alula Nova Black would have to fight each day to belong, but deep down she had the strength to shine like the stars before her, even the ones who had turned dark.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	2. flamel & the delacours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made Gabrielle Delacour the same age as Alula as it makes their friendship flow easier especially when Goblet of Fire will come around.

**flamel & ** **the delacours**

{1992}

_Flamel's / France_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 **"Lu, please be careful with that,"** The aged alchemist warned the 11-year-old girl who was returning glass bottles and vials to their respective spots on the shelf before her, she was precariously standing on a stool. "Should you not be returning to school? It is almost three."

"But I have so much fun here!" She laughed.

"I know you do, but if I teach you any more now, you would have anything new to learn at school."

The girl pondered- she should have left an hour ago, but she had told her dear friend a different time. She really didn't mean to break the rules, she just saw them as guidelines, really, like how at her age she shouldn't be learning alchemy, however, she was not going to miss the chance to study some from Nicolas Flamel, himself. Flamel did not mind, he saw that the girl was incredibly smart and she always wanted to learn more. Her appetite for knowledge was much like his own from his youth even if that was 600 years ago. He had taught her simple things that weren't dangerous and vaguely answered questions that sparked some concern, for example: 'Is it possible to bring people back from the dead?' He told her that he hadn't heard of one. 

Flamel knew about her. He knew that her mother was killed and that her father was supposedly behind it. He was also grateful that his friends -the Delacours- had taken her in from the orphanage at 5-years-old. The Delacours had two daughters of their own. Fleur was 15, in her third year at Beauxbatons, and Gabrielle was also 11. They were a pleasant family and loved the girl as if she were their own, even if her hair was the colour of the night sky.

"Okay, Mr Flamel," The polite girl replied. "Can you teach me some more difficult magic when I'm in my second year?"

"I shall think about it, Lu. Off you go now"

The girl smiled and picked up her bag which had been a gift from Flamel after her love of books caused her last bag to break. She skipped over to the fireplace, she had travelled here by the Floo Network and grabbed a sprinkle of the powder.

"See you soon," She said, waving and before he could reply she spoke again- announcing her destination, "Beauxbatons."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_Beauxbatons / France_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ _  
_

Alula Black arrived in the entryway of her school. She smoothed down her pale blue uniform made of silk and began walking further into the beautiful chateau. As she walked down the corridor she passed other students and an occasional teacher. She looked around at all the pretty people, she felt out of places sometimes because of it, even the boys were pretty. Finally, her eyes laid upon someone she knew well- Louis Dumont.

"Bonjour Alula." He spoke in French. Alula had been taught both English and French growing up though she preferred English just like her heritage which she would come to learn.

"Hello, Louis."

"Gabrielle has been looking for you and then she told Fleur," He explained. Gabbie always worried about Alula as if it were second nature. "They're in the gardens."

Alula nodded towards Louis and turned around to face the door, "She won't date you." She jests teasingly in reference to how Louis pined over Gabbie. She found it funny because the last thing on her own mind was boys, especially perfectly looking boys who definitely looked better than her.

She exited the Palace of Beauxbatons and headed towards the gardens. The flowers- hydrangeas, daisies, roses and more were never dead or dying. The gardens were immaculate as if every bud and flourished collection of petals had a purpose. Scents mingle in harmonies and lingered long on the silk uniforms. This was Alula's favourite place though, one would argue, that was because she would sneak out at night with a blanket and lay beneath the stars. The stars she could name without thinking, as if by magic. Students were scattered around in groups. One downside with the students was that they were nearly all blonde just like Fleur and Gabbie. Luckily, having lived around Veelas, Alula knew the charm and was no longer affected by it.

"Alula!" Fleur called from behind a white rosebush, "You were supposed to return an hour ago!"

"I'm sorry, Fleur." She apologised as Fleur walked towards her. Gabbie was not far behind. "You too Gabbie. I was just so interested in everything I was learning" Gabbie giggled at her.

"You are very strange, Lulu." Gabbie said as Fleur nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to become an alchemist Alula?" Fleur questioned the girl. She did not know.

"I'm not sure. Do you want to go in for a bit before dinner is called?" Alula suggested to which Gabbie took her left arm and hooked it around her right. Fleur now giggled.

"To indoors we go!" Gabbie said gleefully and led them indoors.

"Oh, Gabbie. I forgot to ask," Alula started, ready to annoy her friend. "How is Louis?" Fleur smirked as Gabbie began turning pink at the cheeks. Lightly, she nudged Alula.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gabbie stated, but all three knew exactly.

Alula and Gabrielle's first year was nearly over as the summer holidays approached faster now. Alula was so happy that the Delacours had taken her in, but she still longed to have known her parents. All she knew was that her mother was killed by her father and that he was in Azkaban.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_The Delacour House / France_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ _  
_

Two weeks into her summer holiday, Alula received news which was upsetting, but somewhat comforting. She had known that her friend- Nicolas Flamel was using the Philosopher's Stone along with his wife, Perenelle. What she did not know, however, is that they were going to die now. Well, they weren't exactly going to die the moment they stopped taking the elixir of life, but they would die soon. Flamel had sent Alula a letter which she hadn't opened yet. She had waited for everyone in the Delacour household to fall asleep before sneaking onto the roof. She lay looking up at the stars; she saw the constellations of Cygnus, Lyra, Hercules, Serpens and Draco.

She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. To her surprise, there was another envelope. Flamel's letter read...

_Dear Alula,_

_You have known that I am an old man, older than many grow to be. Whilst the gift of life is a wonderful thing, it can also be dangerous. Darkness can be born into our lives as well as light and some magic should never fall into their hands._

_You are so smart and beautiful Lu. Never let anyone say otherwise._

_You asked me to teach you more next year, but I fear that I will be unable to do so. Instead, I have written a few pages which shall be given to you when you are old enough to truly master and need their contents._

_I am returning to Devon in England. France will always be a place I love, but I dream of the English coast and delicious scones and ice cream._

_Stay smart and stay strong Alula. Remember- Blood is thicker than water, but family is what you make it._

_Shine like the star you are._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Nicolas Flamel_

Alula was sad, but she did not cry. The reason being the second letter...

_Dear Miss Black,_

_My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am a friend of Nicolas Flamel. If my friend has not changed, I believe you will still have questions after his letter._

_Nicolas and Perenelle made the choice to stop using the Philosopher's Stone after I warned him that forces may try and steal it for ill intent. They agree that it should be destroyed. I assure that they will not feel pain and that death will meet them as a friend. For them, it will be like going to bed after a very, very long day._

_We have always exchanged letters, Nicolas and I. He has remarked your name countless times. He tells me that you are incredibly smart and that he has told you much of his own knowledge. I am the keeper of those documents he promised and when you feel you are ready, I shall give them to you._

_Nicolas is so very proud of you. Your parents would be too._

_I feel as if I cannot keep this from you, so here... I am the headteacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I had the privilege of knowing both of your parents. Nicolas described them deeply in you. I am very surprised that you, yourself, did not attend Hogwarts, but I believe that was the Ministry's wish._

_If you have any more questions, please feel free to owl me._

_I wish you the best._

_A.P.W.B.D_

Nicolas Flamel would rest at last after living such a full life and whoever this Albus Dumbledore was, he believed that Alula's parents would be proud of her. She smiled at the stars. She smiled for the Flamel's, she smiled for her parents, but most importantly she smiled for the future and whatever it may bring- good or bad.

Maybe if she had asked, the stars would tell her. Maybe they would tell her that in a year's time everything would change and she would find out why everyone was telling her that _blood was thicker than water._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	3. newspapers & letters

**newspapers & letters**

{1993}

_The Delacour House / France_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 **Alula Black traced the spiral of the staircase's handrail.** A year had passed since her letter from Flamel. She sat on the bottom step waiting for The Daily Prophet- the wizarding newspaper of the UK. Albus had recommended that she read it because she disliked reading so much French. He had sent two letters since Flamel returned to Devon and Alula had found them quite amusing. As she waited, bored in the midday sun that peeked through the windows, she heard Madame and Monsieur Delacour arguing in the drawing-room, they hardly ever fought. She got up and moved closer to the closed door, she was curious, that's all. As the words became clearer, she listened.

"We should tell her Apolline," Monsieur Delacour softly told his wife. Tell who and what?

"She already knows about him," Madame Delacour replied, concerned. "If she knows that this has happened... she... I do not know. I don't want her to get hurt. We've taken her in, protected her."

"But he is her father."

Alula. They were talking about Alula and her father. Why were they concerned about her father. He was locked up in Azkaban. He couldn't get out or get to her.

Someone moved closer to the other side of the door, so Alula sprinted back to the stairs where she sat minutes ago. As she caught her breath, Gabbie came running down (even though her mother hated it) to meet her along with Fleur. At the same time, the two Delacour parents met them at the bottom of the stairs. Madame Delacour looked upset or scared, Alula could not tell. She was going to ask, but Fleur had already started to ask.

"Mama, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. I am fine," Alula was not convinced by what Madame Delacour had said and she could tell that Fleur was not either. "Actually, Alula. Please can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course, Ma," Alula had always called Madame Delacour 'Ma', never in public though. Madame Delacour began to lead Alula to the drawing-room, but a newspaper had just been posted through the letterbox. "Hold on a second. That must be my Daily Prophet."

Alula skipped excitedly to the front door, it was a large white-painted door. Upon the mat on the floor lay a newspaper with 'The Daily Prophet' written in black on the white paper. She quickly picked it up, missing the two letters that had also been posted. Unfolding the paper, she almost dropped it out of both shock and fear as she read the article and saw the moving picture. The headline read: ' **Escape from Azkaban!** '.

It was him. Sirius Black. The father of Alula Black.

"Oh, Alula, dear. We didn't want you to find out about him like that." Madame Delacour turned Alula and pulled her into an embrace. So many questions ran through her head as she was finally led into the drawing by Madame Delacour and sat on a sofa. Everyone else followed, but no one saw the two letters that still lay on the doormat.

"Why? How? Who?" Alula rushed. So many questions which she knew that the Delacours could not answer. "I'll be okay, honest. I don't know him. He killed my mother and others. I don't want anything to do with him. I'm safe here. I love you all." She smiled at the four Delacours.

"Are you sure? It's okay if not," Monsieur Delacour now said. Alula nodded. "You can go to your room and process everything if you want. Don't worry yourself, though."

"I won't. Thank you" Alula got up, she did need to process this. Leaving the drawing-room and heading towards the stairs, Alula still missed to the sight of the letters.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

A few hours had passed as Alula sat on her bed in her room. The Delacours were lucky to be a wealthy family and have a large house. The Delacours turned one of their two spare bedrooms into a room for Alula when they took her in at age 5. The room had pale blue walls, slightly paler than her Beauxbaton uniform, and all the furniture was of the distressed-white-wood sort. As she fell back into the soft cotton covers of her bed she looked to the ceiling. Silver dots dotted her ceiling. Stars. Monsieur Delacour had helped a 7-year-old Alula recreate the night sky on her ceiling. He painted spots where she had pointed. Constellations of all sorts. She smiled at the little speckles, however, she wished it was her father that could have done it with her and maybe that her mum could have been watching, but they couldn't. Her gaze turned to the newspaper she had placed down earlier- she had built up a small collection of The Daily Prophet now. She recalled one from last week. It had mentioned a large wizarding family who had won 700 Galleons (Alula did not know what a galleon was as French witches and wizards used Bezants, but she gathered that it must have been a lot). They were all ginger which Alula found funny as she had never met a ginger-haired person before. They had taken a family holiday to Egypt. The Delacours sometimes took holidays in Paris or on the coast. It was moments like that that Alula wanted to know her family more than through a news article.

"ALULA!" Gabbie barged her way into Alula's room. "You left this downstairs." She held out two ivory coloured envelopes.

"Thank you-"

"Mama says to tell you that we are going on a walk later. okay, bye" With that, Gabbie left.

A startled Alula looked down at the two letters now in her hands. One had a bold, formal-looking print and the other was a neat cursive both reading- 'Alula Black' and then the address of the Delacour home. The formal one looked important so she read that first.

_Dear Miss Black,_

_My name is Cornelius Fudge and I am the Minister of Magic of Britain. I am writing to inform if you did not already know, that your father- Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban. We must warn you that we are unaware of his intentions and that you could be his next target. When your father was captured you were sent to France for safety measures and because your godfather was in no condition to look after you. I have been told that you currently live with the Delacour family and attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I'm afraid these both must change._

_Whilst you reside in France, the Ministry of Magic cannot protect you and the Ministry of Magical Affairs of France have told us that they will not. You should be pleased to note that, it was recently found out, your godmother/aunt will be able to take you in and a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been made available for your third year and years henceforth. Your uncle is a valuable asset within the Ministry, so I can assure you that you will be well looked after._

_I must also comment on the urgency of this letter. After receiving this please pass it on to Madame and Monsieur Delacour. If times are correct you should be able to arrive at Kings Cross Station, London at 3 PM to be collected by your aunt and uncle._

_Your father will be caught and the proper measures will be taken to ensure the safety of everyone._

_Sincerely,_

_Minister of Magic - Cornelius Fudge_

Unaware of his intentions. Next target. Godfather. Must change. Godmother/aunt. Hogwarts. Kings Cross. Proper Measures.

Alula felt as if she had been hit by a Confundus charm as her head began to spin. She had to leave a place and people she had grown to love when the world had provided her nothing. She was in danger. She had godparents so why was she ever placed in the orphanage? She had to not only move to a different country but school too.

She had a family.

She had to tell Gabbie and Fleur.

Alula lept of her bed, out her door and down the stairs, ignoring the other letter for a second time. The Delacours were in the kitchen. As she entered, holding the Minister's letter, she looked around the room- Madame Delacour was closest, standing by the sink and looking out the kitchen window, drinking Gillywater; Monsieur Delacour was sat at one end of a table reading 'le rêve d'une nuit d'été' (A Midsummer night's dream); Gabbie and Fleur sat at the other end of the table playing Wizard's Chess.

"I have to leave," The four Delacours looked up at the Black girl, each had a different level of concern or sadness written upon their face. "Ma, Mon. The letter said to give it to you to read." She passed the note to Monsieur Delacour who, now standing, walked over to his wife.

"What? No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Quiet girls," Madame Delacour hushed her daughters. "We will explain once we know."

The two adults read the letter and shared whispers over the document, often they looked up towards Alula. A few minutes passed before Monsieur Delacour finally spoke.

"It seems that Alula will be leaving us-"

"No!" Gabbie said, starting to become upset. Alula, too, was saddened by the news. Fleur just looked down at the half-empty chessboard.

"Gabrielle. This is a choice which was not made by us or Alula. It is for her safety." Monsieur Delacour finished.

"It's okay, Gabbie," Alula tried to reassure her sister-like friend. "I have an aunt who will be looking after me and I am going to go to Hogwarts."

"See, Gabrielle. She is going to be okay." Fleur spoke up.

"What if... What if she forgets us?" Gabbie questioned and Alula and Fleur laughed.

"I could never forget any of you, silly" Alula was speaking the truth. These four people had done so much for her. "I will write every day if I must!" This caused everyone to laugh.

"You should begin packing, Alula. This Minister of Magic believes that you will be in London at 3 PM. We need you packed and ready for tomorrow. You'll need to leave at around 6. You can Floo to the port." Madame Delacour explained.

"Gabbie and I will help you pack," Fleur suggested and Gabbie nodded.

"Off to pack, then, you three." Monsieur Delacour smiled as Fleur and Gabbie hurried out of the room. As Alula exited the kitchen she heard Madame Delacour.

"I hope that she will be okay."

"Of course she will be, Apolline. She's growing up just like our girls. Maybe it's time that she finds where she truly belongs. She is smart, remember, that girl will go far in life, but she won't leave us behind- she cares about people. All we can do now is let her be free and put faith in Merlin that she stays safe and out of trouble," Sometimes Alula wished Monsieur Delacour was her father. She heard Madame Delacour sob. "We knew one day she would want to find her family and she is so lucky that they want her. Have hope, my love, the future holds much for Alula, more than we could imagine, I believe.

Alula went up to her room where Gabbie and Fleur sat giggling.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	4. time for a change

**time for a change**

{1993}

_The Delacour House_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 **"I'm so happy we didn't have to go on that walk."** Fleur exaggerated which made Alula and Gabbie laugh.

Fleur had just returned from getting two trunks which Alula would pack her life into along with her school bag. They started with clothes. Alula had a variety of clothes- jeans and dresses; t-shirts and blouses; skirts and cardigans. She had always kept to light colours as well as a variety of black pieces. She packed clothes for all seasons and weathers- Fleur had droned on about how England had terrible weather. She didn't pack her Beauxbaton uniform- she wouldn't need it (maybe Madame Delacour would give it to Madame Maxine, the headteacher, for the school), but she did pack her Beauxbaton scarves- a light grey woollen one for winter and a pale blue silk one for special occasions. She didn't pack many shoes as she knew she had too many- she needed school shoes, plimsolls, boots, comfortable shoes and some heels. She didn't have much jewellery: a few pairs of earrings, some necklaces and bracelets. She did have one important piece though, it was her mothers, a delicate silver ring with a daisy bloom upon it. She never wore it because she was afraid to lose it. She tucked it in her school bag so she knew exactly where it would be.

"Right. What is next?" Fleur asked as she lay a blanket (which Alula loved, it had been enchanted to stay soft) across the clothes and closing the first trunk.

"Everything else and maybe me!" Gabbie replied, causing the other girls to smile.

"You won't fit once all Alula's books are in there."

"I don't have that many, Fleur," Alula stated.

She picked up her school books which she thought she may need; a few notebooks; books and letters which Nicolas Flamel had sent her as well as Dumbledore's letters. Other things included her collection of The Daily Prophet, makeup, wash things, photos and memories.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

A few hours later the three girls, two blondes and one raven had finished packing and her dinner. They had all been told to go to bed early as they would need to get up early. Although it was only six o'clock, all three said goodnight to Madame and Monsieur Delacour before going upstairs and to their respective rooms. 

As Alula entered her room she noticed how empty it and she felt. Her bookshelf was almost empty, her sides clean. All that remained out were her clothes for tomorrow and her school bag. Monsieur Delacour had taken her trunks downstairs. She changed into her pyjamas and got into bed. Leaning over to turn off her bedside lamp, Alula noticed how she hadn't packed the second letter. She picked it up and let her index finger trace the pretty cursive of her name. Opening it, she read...

_Dearest Alula,_

_I doubt that you will remember me, the last and only time I held was when you were barely over one. I thought that it would be best to write to you before I enter your life properly. I am so very sorry that you never got to grow up with your parents, they were good people and I am sure that they would have loved you._

_I did not know that I was your godmother, but when I found out, Alula, I could not be happier. I remember your little face and blue eyes. Your curly black hair. I have a child of my own, a boy. Draco is around two months older than you and I hope that you will get along- I will not force you to. It was my husband, Lucius, who was told by the Minister of your whereabouts and he agreed that you should live with us. I hope your life so far has been pleasant._

_I am sure that you have been told that you are to attend Hogwarts. We can discuss it further once you arrive- Draco will probably explain it better._

_I am here for you Alula, please know that. I know that you may be scared or have questions, I will do my best._

_See you tomorrow._

_With Love,_

_Aunt Narcissa_

Alula closed the letter and fell asleep. She had a cousin. She had an aunt who not only wanted her but would protect her. She loved that. She loved knowing that her family was getting closer.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_Malfoy Manor_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ _  
_

As Alula slept, over in Wiltshire, England, Narcissa Malfoy stood by a window looking at the stars. Her thoughts were on her niece and goddaughter. She remembered that day when Lucius apparated home with the news that her cousin- Sirius Black had escaped. She had asked her husband if the ministry ever knew what happened to the Black's little girl. Being Lucius Malfoy, it had not taken him long to find out. She had been left at a French orphanage but taken in by a wealthy pure-blood family. She had just finished her second year at Beauxbatons. It came much to her surprise when Lucius also said that Narcissa was her legal godmother- perhaps that is why Sirius tried to make amends. Narcissa also remembered the conversation where the Minister of Magic asked her to take Alula in, she was secretly excited and had accepted. Alula would attend Hogwarts alongside Draco. Her true happiness of the situation was more so from the fact that Alula would have family, she hated how the gorgeous little girl she held ten years ago did not grow up with family. She would do anything for her own son and now she would do anything for Sirius and Annora Black's daughter.

"Are you okay, Narcissa?" Lucius looked over at her from his armchair, he had been reading the latest on Sirius' escape.

"I was just thinking about Alula," She said, still staring at the stars. Lucius made a tutting noise. "I hope she wants to stay here."

"Of course she will. Please stop worrying about Alula-"

"Alu-who?" Draco had returned from his friends, much to his distaste, as Narcissa cut his holiday short.

"Alula Black," Lucius answered.

"What's so important about her. Any relation Black should be thrown in Azkaban." Her son smugly said. Sometimes she wished he had not paid so much attention to making his father proud, she did not want Draco to become him.

"Well, she-"

"Is your cousin," Narcissa told her son. Draco stepped back slightly with a questioning face.

"Wow. Let me just tick 'mass murderer' off the list for this family" He joked, smirking. He knew his family had done terrible things, but he did not know or care why at the moment.

"Draco," Narcissa lightly scolded her son, not as much as Lucius did, however. "I hope you do not make jokes like that when she is around or at all."

"Why would she be 'around'."

"Alula is going to live with us."

"Why?"

"Because we are her family. She will also attend Hogwarts."

"What year?"

"The same as you."

"She better be a Slytherin."

"I agree. We don't need a disappointment in this household." Lucius piped up.

"Her parents were both Gryffindor," Narcissa remembered and Draco made a gagging noise which Lucius laughed at. "You will not be horrible to her, Draco. She has been through a lot."

"What if she's horrible to me. Her father is a mass murderer after all."

"Draco, listen to your mother." Lucius defended Narcissa.

"When is she getting here?" Draco asked.

"We are going to pick her up from Kings Cross tomorrow at three," She told him. "She is staying in the room next to yours."

"Really?"

"Yes, Draco" Draco looked annoyed at what his father said.

Draco wasn't really annoyed. He liked the idea that he had a cousin and that they were going to stay in the manor. Draco got lonely sometimes being the only child, that's why he would stay at Crabbe or Goyle's house during the long breaks. Draco wished that he had a younger sibling to protect, but mainly to talk to. He hoped that Alula would be nice and that he wouldn't push her away. He hoped that no one would bully her because she was Sirius Black's daughter or related to him. He hoped that Potter would keep his mouth shut because if he hurt her, he'd kill him.

"I'm going to bed." He said turning to the door.

"Goodnight." His father replied.

"Goodnight, Draco. I love you." He loved his mother too. She always reminded him as if she felt she was making up for the fact that Lucius never showed any form of love.

Tomorrow was going to be different though. He was going to have someone to talk to. He was going to have a cousin.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	5. the manor

**the manor**

{1993}

_The Delacour House_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 **The Delacour family, along with Alula, had got up early.** Everyone was busy- Monsieur Delacour was enchanting Alula's trunks to feel lighter while Madame Delacour was making sure Alula was well fed before her journey to Kings Cross. The three girls laughed about what Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be like along with the boys. Alula, until now, had not mentioned Draco.

"I have a cousin," She started, catching the attention of both girls. "He's the same age as me and he also goes to Hogwarts."

"I wonder if he's good looking?"

"Gabrielle! It's her cousin." Fleur tutted at her sister.

"Technically, he's the son of my father's cousin so-"

"Your second cousin" Fleur interrupted. Gabbie looked puzzled.

"Yeah. I'm not going to date him though," Alula grimaced. "That would be disgusting!" The three girls laughed.

Madame Delacour walked over to where the girls sat, smiling, and noticed how they had all finished breakfast. She had to admit that she was upset over Alula leaving even if it was for the best.

"Alula," Monsieur Delacour called from the lounge. "It's time to go, dear."

Madame Delacour led the girls into the lounge where Monsieur Delacour was standing next to a large white marble fireplace. Alula was going to use the Floo Network to get to the port in Calais before getting on a ferry to Dover, England. The Black girl hugged each Delacour and thanked them for all they had done before standing in the fireplace.

"You will write, won't you?" Gabbie asked, worried.

"Of course," Alula replied, smiling. "I am going to miss you all."

"We know," Fleur said, laughing.

Alula waved and called out the name of the port. She vanished from the Delacour home. She was excited, to say the least, but still upset that she had to leave Gabbie and Fleur behind. She couldn't deny that she was growing up and maybe it was for the best.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_France to England_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Alula Black had arrived in Calais a few minutes before her ferry arrived, but she now sat on the boat. She had sat in the corner, so she and her trunks would be out of the way. Looking out of the window, the girl pondered on what her aunt and cousin would be like, where they lived. Her thoughts drifted to her father- where was he? To distract herself from the mass murderer, Alula took a book- 'The Tempest', she laughed at herself and agreed that reading a play where there is a shipwreck while being on a boat was not a good idea. As she placed it back in her bag, Alula's hand brushed against the ring box of her mother's ring. Perhaps Alula should start wearing it, after all, she was going to be with family and going to Hogwarts just like her mother did. Opening the box, the girl took out the ring and examined it. On the inside of the band read a small inscription- 'aeternum'. Alula did not know what it meant but placed the ring on her right ring finger. She hoped that she would make her parents proud.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_Dover / England_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

A couple of hours later the ferry docked. She was now in England. Alula picked up her trunks and bag and got off the ferry. It was very busy. The girl knew that she needed to find the train station and luckily there was a wall map to her left. After walking to the station, that was not far, and receiving a large collection of strange looks -being that she was 13-year-old travelling alone- Alula was on the train. She was getting closer.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_Kings Cross / London_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"I can't believe that criminal is still out there!" Someone remarked as the train nearly reached Kings Cross. Alula knew who they were talking about before a name was even mentioned.

"He's the worst, that Sirius Black."

Alula gulped at her father's name. Everyone here would know what he had done unlike in France where only a few knew. People at Hogwarts would probably ask her. She was the daughter of a mass murderer. He had killed innocent people. He had killed her mother.

The train came to a stop. Kings Cross. Alula quickly got off the carriage making sure she had all her belongings. She walked further onto the platform and waited for the crowds to die down before looking to find her aunt. Near the exit, three people stood looking towards where the train had left a few minutes prior.

Narcissa Malfoy looked down the platform anxiously. About halfway down, there was a girl around her own son's age. She had dark hair that was fairly straight until her shoulders where loose curls fell. Holding two trunks and a bag, the girl wore light blue jeans, a white t-shirt and grey woollen cardigan. She was looking around.

"Is that her?" Draco asked about the girl his mother had been staring at.

"Well. There's only one way to find out." Lucius said smartly as he started walking in the direction of the girl.

"No. Wait." Narcissa stopped her husband as she had noticed the girl walking up to them. When she reached the three Malfoys, she stopped. Narcissa saw the bright blue eyes and knew her to be her niece. She had the uncanny likeness of both Sirius and Annora.

"Excuse me," The girl spoke confidently. "Are you Narcissa? I'm only asking because you three are the only ones left." They were the only other people, everyone had gone on for their business.

"Yes, I am," Narcissa replied, smiling at the girl. "You must be Alula."

"Last time I checked I was," Alula giggled, she had Sirius' humour. "You must be Draco." She added, noticing Narcissa's blonde son stood next to Lucius.

"Yeah," Draco said.

"We should get going, Narcissa." The man who Alula gathered was Lucius, her uncle, said. "It's quiet enough here. No nasty muggles." Alula frowned at the way he spoke about non-magiques. Monsieur Delacour had told her that the British referred to people without magic as 'muggles'. It still gave her uncle Lucius no right to call them 'nasty'.

"Certainly." Her aunt said. "Let me take a trunk, dear." She went to reach for a trunk, but Draco offered to take it instead. Taking her aunt's hand, all four apparated from Kings Cross.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_Malfoy Manor_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Alula opened her eyes to see large wrought-iron gates. They opened as Lucius walked towards them revealing a driveway edged by green hedges. As they walked up the drive, a handsome manor grew closer. There were many windows and balconies from what Alula could see. Something in her gut told her that the luxury of this place was built upon dark things. She heard running water, guessing it was from some sort of fountain. Just as they walked up to the oak front doors, Alula saw a flash of white and turned around. Her cousin was crouched, stroking the head of a pearly-white peacock. He noticed her watching and smiled.

"Draco," Lucius warned and his son stopped and brushed down his black t-shirt and jeans. Alula saw that all three wore black. Strange.

A house elf opened the door and watched as the Malfoys and Alula entered the grand manor. The hallway was large and sumptuously decorated; a large carpet covered the stone floor. There were portraits on the walls which looked at Alula with suspicion. As she placed down her trunk for a moment to stretch her hand, the elf looked up to her.

"I'll take them for you, Miss."

"Oh, thank-" Alula was cut off by Lucius.

"You shouldn't say 'thank you', it's their purpose to serve. No need to bigger an unpermitted ego"

"How about some tea? You must have questions, myself included." Narcissa said to break the tension.

"I am expected somewhere else so shall see you all at dinner," Lucius said like he was hiding something and with that, he had gone.

The three remaining sat down in the kitchen drinking tea. Draco had been telling her about his Nimbus 2001 and Quidditch which Alula had no idea how to play. He had also told him about a few of his friends. Narcissa had asked about her growing up with the Delacours and what Beauxbatons was like.

Narcissa found herself watching the girl. Alula was polite and well-mannered like Annora, her mother, yet so opinionated and bold like Sirius. She laughed at Draco's jokes and furrowed her brows when he added snide comments about blood purity or muggles. Whilst Narcissa was happy that her niece was here, she feared that the shadows of the manor and her husband's 'secret' masked friends would take away her light.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Hours later, Alula sat on the bed of her new room, twiddling with the ring on her finger, it was around the same size as her last. To her right, there were doors to a balcony. Walking over to her trunks that the house-elf had brought up and that she had started to unpack, she grabbed her blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders, she went and stood on the balcony. Malfoy Manor was in the Wiltshire countryside so no street lights dimmed the stars with their glare. She didn't know that she was being watched.

Draco had been pacing his room trying to word his reply to Pansy Parkinson's letter. He didn't really want to reply, but he knew that she would send another if not. As he walked back to his bed ready to throw himself at it in frustration, he noticed Alula standing on the balcony. The balcony stretched across the back of both rooms with a small divider in between. He thought back to dinner. Alula was smart, potentially smarter than the Granger girl at school, and Draco saw a lot of himself in her though she was good. He had picked up on his father questioning Alula on subjects that would make anyone uncomfortable like her belief in Mudbloods (she had spoken on her hatred for the word straight to his father's face). Draco felt like stepping in though he shouldn't go against his father. Draco wanted her to feel safe and wanted here, at Malfoy Manor, so walked out onto the balcony.

"Are you not cold?" Draco asked his cousin. Alula shook her head. "What are you doing?" He leant on the divider between the two.

"Watching the stars," She answered and then pointed. "See the weird squiggle that leads to a head... That's you- Draco. It symbolises the dragon."

"I think my mother told me that. Are you up there? Isn't it like a family tradition to be named after a star or something?"

"Yep." She pointed slightly to the left of the tail of his constellation. "I'm part of the Ursa Major constellation. The Great Bear."

"You're smart, La." Alula smiled at the nickname Draco had given her. "Hope you'll be a Slytherin though."

"What's a Slytherin?" She said getting up on the divided to sit, Draco did the same.

"Well, at Hogwarts there are four houses, like teams." He started to explain to his cousin who was listening intently. "There's Slytherin which is green for the ambitious and cunning; Ravenclaw, blue, are smart and creative; Hufflepuff, yellow, loyal and kind. There is also Gryffindor, red, they're courageous and brave."

"Which one are you in?"

"Slytherin. It's the best house."

"Isn't that a bit biased?" Alula giggled making Draco laugh too.

"That must be my house showing then." Draco was happy that he was getting along with his cousin, but he was startled by her next question.

"What if no one likes me, Dray?" Alula spoke quietly, adding a nickname. "I'm the daughter of a mass murderer."

"People always say bad things about people they don't know." Draco gulped realising that he was someone who did that. "If anyone does anything, La, I'll hex them for you." She laughed.

"My parents were Gryffindors, I think."

"La, as long as we're friends, I won't care what house you're put in." Draco was not going to push her away. "Even if you're put in Gryffindor."

"What's so bad about them?"

"Harry Potter. The Weasleys."

"Who is Harry Potter?" How did Alula not know who Harry Potter was?

"I'll explain it tomorrow." Thinking about the time. "It's late. Goodnight, La."

"Night, Dray."

Both cousins went off to bed grateful that they had someone to talk to. To understand and be understood.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	6. sorting

**sorting**

{13th of August 1993}

_Malfoy Manor_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 **Two weeks passed.** Alula had fully settled into the Malfoy Manor and was thoroughly enjoying living there. Her days would consist of her waking up, getting ready and going to the kitchen for the mandatory breakfast meal where there would be small talk. Lucius would read The Daily Prophet for the latest news and Narcissa, Alula and Draco would talk about their plans for the day. There were lots to do at the manor- Alula would read her books or watch Draco practice for Quidditch. The two cousins would sit in the gardens admiring the peacocks or trying to beat the other at Wizard's Chess or Exploding Snap. Alula would also respond to Gabbie and Fleur's letters. Narcissa was so very pleased to have Alula there and when she asked about her family, she always told her but left out parts such as siding with the Dark Lord. She always hushed Draco and Alula out of the room or house whenever Lucius had his 'friends' over- Alula did not need to get involved. Narcissa would not allow it.

On this very day, Alula woke up more excited than the day before. She jumped out of bed and got ready- pulling on a red summer dress that hung until her knees. She walked out of her room only to see Draco stumbling back to his from the bathroom.

"Morning, Dray!" She exclaimed, smiling.

"What's got you so happy?" A tired Draco questioned. Maybe he didn't know. Oh well.

"Nothing. You coming to breakfast?" He nodded and Alula grabbed his arm as they headed to the kitchen.

As they walked in, Narcissa smiled at the two children, even Lucius looked happy. As Draco and Alula sat down at the table they noticed they had both received letters looking identical apart from the names.

"Hogwarts letters," Draco said, now perking up.

"Before you open them. We have something else to worry about." Narcissa said standing behind Alula. "Happy birthday, dear."

Narcissa handed her niece a neatly wrapped present. Which, after opening it, was a small book. Inside were photos. There were pictures of a pregnant woman beside Sirius Black- it was Alula's mother. The last picture was of a baby Alula being held by her mother who had Sirius' arms around. Closing the book, Alula looked up to her aunt smiling from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Aunt Cissy and you too, Uncle Lucius."

"Those photos were hard to come by." Lucius had said which shocked Alula as it meant he had gone out of his way. "Now, what's happening at Hogwarts then?"

"Hold on." Everyone looked at Draco who placed another wrapped gift in front of Alula.

Alula began unwrapping the little package, she gathered that her aunt and uncle had no idea about it as they looked curious. It was a box which contained a necklace. The silver chain held a flat round pendant. There were little sparkles from diamantes.

"That's pretty, dear," Narcissa said looking closer as Alula held it up to show her. "What's on it, Draco?" Before he could answer, Alula said...

"Ursa major."

"You always look at the stars so I thought you'd like to see them at any time," Draco started explaining. "All you have to do is tap it three times and then say whatever star or constellation you want on there."

"Very smart, Draco, well done." Lucius Malfoy had just praised his son, but more importantly, Draco had heard.

"I love it, Dray," Alula concluded. "Hogwarts?" Her cousin nodded as they both picked up their letters to open them. Alula's envelope had a sheet more than Draco's. The first letter was like an invitation-

_Dear Miss Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July._

_The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock._

_Third-years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The second letter was a list of things that Alula would need. Narcissa had planned to take the two students to a place called Diagon Alley next week for supplies. Draco had only received two letters so no one knew what Alula's last letter was about.

_Dear Miss Black,_

_I have not heard from you in a while, but I believe it is because you are settling into Malfoy Manor. I do hope everything is going well. You should be receiving this letter with your Hogwarts letter. I am very pleased, as headmaster, that you are joining us._

_Now, something very important that happens at Hogwarts is being sorted into your house. I am sure your cousin has explained how the houses differ. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Students are sorted by The Sorting Hat in their first year at the beginning of the banquet. You, Miss Black, are of course an exception to that as you are joining us for your third year. Whilst students who transfer are usually sorted with the first years, I fear that it may spark negative conversation for you do the same._

_I have spoken to the heads of each house and decided for you to be sorted prior to your arrival at Hogwarts. The heads and I will join you at Malfoy Manor on the 13th of August at half-past ten. Please inform your aunt and uncle._

_I look forward to seeing you then._

_A.P.W.B.D_

"Dumbledore never gives much notice," Lucius said almost angrily. "They'll be here any minute." Alula looked at the clock that read twenty-five minutes past ten.

"Let's go into the drawing-room," Narcissa suggested. "Come along you two."

Alula had sat next to Draco and opposite her aunt. She was fiddling with the necklace Draco had brought her and making different constellations appear making Draco smile.

"Slytherin is the best choice," Lucius said.

"Don't worry, dear. The hat looks at your traits. It's not so much a choice." Her aunt tried to reassure her niece.

"But if you-" Lucius was unable to finish his sentence as a house-elf called through.

"Master! Master has visitors." Lucius called them through.

Five people walked into the room, the first was Albus Dumbledore- an older-looking wizard with a long beard and half-moon spectacles. He spoke first introducing the head of each house to Alula from left to right.

"Hello Miss Black, it is great to finally meet you. May I first introduce you to Professor McGonagall, she is Head of Gryffindor. Next is Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw. Then, Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff. Finally, Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin."

They all said hello after Dumbledore had finished though if he was any quieter Alula wouldn't have been able to hear what Professor Snape had said.

"What about me?" The hat which Professor McGonagall was holding had morphed to look like it had eyes and a mouth.

"Ah, yes, the reason we are here," Dumbledore said.

"I've been waiting to sort you, Alula Black. I wonder what you'll be."

Dumbledore took the hat from McGonagall and placed it on Alula's head. It began to speak aloud.

"Ooh, this is exciting. I knew you'd be a hard one to place. You are extremely smart and would fit well in Ravenclaw, but your intelligence often surges like a Gryffindor's courage... I can see Slytherin in your darkest thoughts, but you care like a Hufflepuff... I'm rather stuck here Dumbledore." All the professors looked confused and then shocked as to what the hat said next. "Let's look at your parents- both Gryffindors of Slytherin families (I remember sorting them). Yes, you're like your mother and father too. I wonder, do you think he is innocent? Hmmm... Where should you go?... This question should do the trick. What is the thing you want most in life?... Ohhh... Right... Gotcha! Well, professors, I've done it. We have ourselves another... GRYFFINDOR!"

"That settles it then, Miss Black," Dumbledore said. "You are to meet Professor McGonagall before the feast on your arrival. I'd also like to wish you a happy birthday. Goodbye."

All, but Snape waved and all, but Snape left. He walked over to the sofa Narcissa was sitting on and sat down. Narcissa smiled gently at Alula while Lucius didn't even glance at her. The girl knew that Lucius now hated her for being a Gryffindor, Draco had said a few days ago that he thought his father would disown him if he became a Gryffindor.

"What do you teach?" Alula broke the silence questioning Snape.

"Potions."

"That's one of my favourite subjects." Alula smiled. He did not return the smile, however, he kept staring at her as if he knew her.

"I accept perfection and obedience in my lessons and nothing else."

"Noted."

Lucius whispered something to Snape before they both got up and left the room.

"It's not good that I'm in Gryffindor, is it?" Alula said saddened.

"Don't worry about that, dear." Narcissa tried to calm her. Draco noticed.

"Yeah. I'll take you under my wing. I will look after you, La."

"Even though I am a Gryffindor?" Alula questioned her cousin. He smiled at her.

"You're family, that's why."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Alula enjoyed the rest of her birthday. She and Draco had played Wizard's Chess, it was hard to tell who was better. At dinner there was cake- the flavour was strawberries and cream. Before Alula went to sleep she opened her gifts from the Delacours. Monsieur and Madame Delacour had given her a book of Shakespeare's sonnets; Fleur had sent a letter set so that Alula's letters would look fancy. Gabbie had sent a pile of French sweets. Alula fell asleep dreaming about how much she could not wait to go to Hogwarts.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	7. magical shopping

**magical shopping**

{1993}

_Diagon Alley_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 **The street was busy with parents and children who, Alula presumed, were buying their Hogwarts supplies.** Narcissa had just taken Alula to Madame Malkin's shop where 'robes for all occasions' were sold. The Hogwarts uniform was very different from Beauxbatons, but Alula agreed that it was more comfortable. She had been handed a variety of clothes in small sizes- Madame Malkin had told Alula that she was very petite. Pleated, knee-length skirts and long socks; white shirts and a dark grey v-shaped collar jumper. Alula was handed a black tie and robes which started to change as she held them. The tie had formed stripes of red and a golden yellow while the robes gained a crest in similar colours. Looking closer at the emblem, the girl noticed that a lion was roaring.

"Oh, I expected a Slytherin, Narcissa," Madame Malkin had said surprised. "You must be proud of your daughter, though." The aunt and niece laughed.

"She's my niece and goddaughter."

"Alula Black, nice to meet you." The girl smiled as she outstretched her hand. Madame Malkin did not take it, instead, she stepped back almost in fear.

Narcissa understood what had happened and placed Alula's uniform in a bag. Placing some money on the counter, she put a hand on her niece's shoulder.

"Come, Alula. We have other shops to visit. Thank you for your help, Madame Malkin."

The girl's aunt led her out of the shop. Alula had known what had happened, her surname had upset the woman. She was tied to a mass murderer. She looked up to her godmother as she received a look that asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine, Aunt Cissy," Alula started. "I wished people saw me as more than a murderer's daughter. Maybe I should change my name." Narcissa looked at the sad child who would have to face so much hate.

"You are a strong, young girl, Alula. I will admit, you can be like your father with his humour, but like your mother too. You don't need to change your name- embrace it. You are the last Black child and no one should make you feel bad about that. It's your family. We, me and Draco, will always be here. I promise." Alula smiled at what her aunt had told her. "Now, you go on over to Ollivander's and I will get your books, quills and cauldron. That should give us enough time to then meet Draco outside Fortescue's, okay?"

Alula nodded to her aunt and watched her walk off. As Alula approached Ollivander's she noticed how old the shop looked. There was a poster of her father below a sign that read ' _Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C_ '. The Black girl looked away quickly and walked into the shop.

Everything felt dusty, even the air. This shop was very different from Cosme Acajor's wand shop in France. There, wands were kept in triangle boxes of bright purples and oranges, but here there were shelves and shelves of boring brown boxes. As Alula looked around she didn't see the man staring at her from behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" The man said and she nodded. "You don't look like a first year. Are you having wand trouble?"

"Oh, no. I just needed to have it checked. Are you Mr Ollivander?"

"Yes, yes. Who might you be?" Alula gulped at his question, knowing how the last person reacted to her name.

"Alula... Alula Black." He didn't respond negatively to her answer.

"Ahh, Miss Black. I should have seen you two years ago. Almost all Hogwarts students get their wands from me."

"I went to Beauxbatons. I-"

"Ahh. You must have seen Cosme Acajor, then. I was never a fan of their wands- too fanciful. Let's have a look then." He said smiling.

Alula reached into her pocket and took out her wand. It was simple, yet pretty. It was a light brown, the handle was like a closed tulip with dainty star-like markings and swirls that went almost to the tip of the wand.

"Hmm... Curious. I wonder how Cosme got this." He started as Alula began to look concerned. "Cosme usually only sells Elm, Elderberry, Vine or Ivory. This is English Oak. A wand for good times and bad. And... Wow... Phoenix feather. How very curious Miss Black. I, myself, have sold only two other wands like this. I am sure that it serves you well. 9 and 3/4 inches and swishy. I see nothing wrong with it."

"It took a long time to find the right one," Alula explained. "This one felt so right. After when I was told about it, it made sense. English Oak just like my home country. My personality is sometimes described as 'swishy'." The girl smiled and the wandmaker.

"Yes. It is perfect for you, Miss Black. I believe that it took a while due to the core. Phoenix feathers are extremely rare and the pickiest. The wand probably saw you try so many wands that it practically threw itself off the shelf." They laughed.

"Acajor said that they had never seen the box before." Alula looked at the clock in the shop realising that it was close to the time she needed to meet her aunt and cousin. "Thank you so much, Mr Ollivander, but I must go."

"It was nice to meet you, Miss Black. Enjoy Hogwarts."

"I will. Goodbye." Alula rushed out of the door. Ollivander was left amused, he had waited for each student for the day they had their wand chosen. He thought about Alula Black's wand and how his French rival could have found it, but he had no idea so went on with his work.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

On her way to Fortescue's, Alula had bumped into someone. As she collected herself she saw the woman picking up books and had offered to help.

"I'm sorry. Let me help you." Alula looked at the woman who had orange hair. She had a mature face with a few wrinkles. She wore a patterned dress and brown cardigan. The girl recognised the woman but did not know where from.

"It's okay, dear." She replied, but Alula helped anyway. "So many books-" Before she could finish two identical boys came over both with matching carrot-coloured hair.

"You alright, mum?" One said.

"Pass that here." The other added, Alula hadn't realised that the twin was talking to her as she had been holding one of the books that his mother had dropped.

"Ooo... Who have we got here, Freddie?" Looking at his brother who had taken the book.

"Not sure, Georgie."

"Leave her alone you two. She was just helping. All these books. Hogwarts could make it easier." The mother said to her children, Fred and George. Did they go to Hogwarts?

"You go to Hogwarts?" Alula asked the two boys.

"Yep, sure do."

"Do you?"

"I'm starting my third year," Alula said proudly.

"Oh no. Georgie, you know what that means." Fred said looking at his brother.

"Right, I do, Freddie. That's a horrible year." Alula frowned at George's remark.

"Don't listen to them, dear." Their mother said. "What's your name?"

"Al-" she didn't need to finish.

"Alula! There you are." Narcissa appeared behind Alula causing her to turn around. "I was worried where you got to, but you are okay." Alula didn't see how the three redheads looked at Narcissa. They had both shocked and almost annoyed expressions.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Cissy. I got caught up." Alula replied, motioning towards the other people. "Come on let's go." The two left.

"Not another snakey Slytherin," George said.

"Shame. She was alright." Fred was nudged by his brother. They had no idea that Alula was the same house as them. Well, not yet anyway.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Narcissa, Draco and Alula had just finished their ice creams and Narcissa had made no mention of her niece meeting the Weasleys as she knew Draco would say something mean. Narcissa, herself, had no quarrels with the Weasleys, unlike her husband. She recalled an argument she had had with Lucius over the youngest Weasley. She could not believe that her husband had put the young girl in so much danger.

"Did you get everything?" Draco asked his cousin. Alula nodded. "I saw the new Firebolt with Crabbe and Goyle. I might ask father for one." Draco noticed Alula looking at some children their age holding animals from The Magical Menagerie. "Did you want to look at pets?"

"Can you have pets at Hogwarts?" Cousin asked cousin.

"Owls, cats, toads." He saw Alula smile in excitement. "Wanna have a look?" She nodded quickly.

"Be careful," Narcissa said to the two as they started to walk off.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Alula was amazed by the varying types of owls, cats and toads. She saw Draco looking around with wonder too. There were many other animals like ferrets and fire crabs; Flobberworms and chimps. Alula pointed to a chimp and Draco shook his head, mouthing 'no'.

"Do you think I could get away with a Niffler?" The girl asked her cousin.

"Don't they steal things?"

"Only if untrained." Draco cocked an eyebrow to his cousin's knowledge. "There's a magical beast museum in France. Newt Scamander opened it."

"There is no way you'll be allowed-"

"It might be amusing, Mr Malfoy." The two children turned to see Dumbledore by the owls. "I suppose if Miss Black is willing to properly look after a Niffler and ensure that it is trained then I have no objections."

"Really?!" Draco said and Dumbledore smiled. 

"Come on, Dray, let's look at them." Alula pulled Draco over to where the Nifflers were being kept. "Thank you, Professor."

There were light brown Nifflers and dark brown Nifflers as well as white, grey, black and blue-grey ones. Some were curled up in a ball while others were tugging at either end of a silver chain. Alula smiled at the little creatures while Draco spoke to the saleswomen about the cost and care of them. Before Alula could stop a particular white Niffler, it had stolen Alula's ring, the one that had belonged to her mother. 

"Hey! Can I have that back?" Alula turned to tell Draco and the owner, but she was stopped as she felt the sleeve of her cardigan being tugged gently.

A small light-brown Niffler was trying to get her attention and once it had, the Niffler placed Alula's ring in her hand. She quietly thanked the little Niffler.

"Have you found one yet, La?" Her cousin asked. She scooped up the Niffler who had returned her ring and nodded in confirmation.

Draco paid as Alula placed her Niffler in a small cage. She had no idea what to call the little ball of fluff. The two cousins walked out of the shop.

"What are you gonna call her?" Draco asked, peering into the cage.

"I'm not sure."

"How about 'Penny'?" Draco suggested. "It's a muggle coin." Alula wondered why her cousin had suggested a name to do with muggles, but she brushed the thought away and looked into the cage.

"Hello, Penny. My name is Alula and this is Draco." They both laughed.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	8. trains, feasts & dorms

**trains, feasts & dorms**

{1993}

_Kings Cross_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**The day, the 1st of September had finally arrived and the Malfoys along with Alula were standing on Platform 9 of Kings Cross station.** Everyone looked very 'unmagical' and the daughter of Sirius Black wondered why she was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry yet saw no witches or wizards.

"Is this where the train stops?" Alula asked and Draco laughed.

"Nope. Follow me."

Draco walked up to one of the brick arches, Narcissa and Lucius had their trollies of luggage. Draco had gotten very close to the wall and then walked through it. Magic. What a wonderful thing. Alula quickly rushed after her cousin slightly scared that she might walk straight into bricks instead of the secret opening.

"Woah," Alula remarked.

This platform -9 and ¾- was busy with laughter and chatter. Friends were hugging friends and parents saying goodbye to children. Narcissa had stopped next to her niece holding Penny the Niffler while Lucius and Draco went to make sure all the luggage was loaded onto the train which was a bright maroon with many carriages. Fear swept over the girl and her aunt had noticed.

"Don't worry, you'll have so much fun." Narcissa began and crouched to a level where her head was opposite her niece's. "If you have any problems, big or small, owl me and I can get in touch with Dumbledore. I won't lie to you, people will talk and probably say nasty things, but you don't have to listen, okay?"

"Thank you, Aunt Cissy. I'll write twice a month." The girl planned.

"Let's go find a carriage," Draco said walking back over to his mother and cousin, Lucius was behind and said nothing. "I'll introduce you to my friends." Alula nodded.

The two cousins said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Malfoy before boarding the train alongside other students.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_The Hogwarts Express_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

They hadn't found a carriage yet as the train began moving, Alula guessed that Draco was looking for a particular one. Eventually, the pair stopped and the boy opened a compartment door. Inside the compartment, there were three boys -Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini- and one girl, Pansy Parkinson. Draco entered first.

"Draco! I had wondered where you got to." Pansy exclaimed but stopped as she noticed a girl had also now entered. "Who are you?"

"Looks like Draco's replaced you." Zabini laughed, making Pansy angry.

"No. This is Alula. She is my cousin." Draco had been pulled to sit next to Pansy and Zabini pointed to the empty seat next to him where Alula, then, sat down.

"La, meet Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Pansy." Draco introduced his friends. His cousin whispered a 'hello'.

"What's your last name?" Crabbe asked.

"Draco, she better not be a filthy Mudblood. The shame she would put on your family." Zabini added.

"Black." They all looked at her shocked. Pansy turned to Draco.

"You are cousins with the daughter of a murderer?"

"Yes," Draco said plainly as he started to defend his cousin. "She is Sirius Black's daughter. If any of you are mean to her about that or the fact that she's a Gryffindor, I will hex you so badly, you will wish you were dead."

"A Gryffindor." Goyle said, disgusted. "Are you mad?... Right, sorry."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The train journey contained more conversation than Alula thought there would be. The boys talked mostly about brooms and Quidditch (they had also snuck off for a while, Alula presumed that they were going to terrorise some poor first years) while Pansy asked question after question. There was talk of Beauxbatons and lessons. Pansy seemed nice, but Alula knew that it was the fake kind that would disappear in a matter of seconds. Draco would often look from his conversation to his cousin's, making sure that Pansy was asking too much.

"What's that thing?" Goyle asked, pointing at Penny.

"A Niffler. She's called Penny." Alula explained. "You're not allowed them as pets at Hogwarts, but Dumbledore let me."

"Dumbledore always favours Gryffindors," Zabini said, taking a closer look at Penny who was now being held by Alula. "He hates Slytherins."

"Well, maybe I can put in a good word?" She joked and Draco laughed, causing his friends to also join in.

"Yeah, alright, just as long as you don't go making friends with any Mudbloods." Alula grimaced at Pansy's insult, her cousin had noticed and shook his head at her as if to say 'leave it'.

The train halted to a stop and Alula had asked if they were there. All five said 'no'. The carriages grew dark and cold as if all the happiness had been sucked out of every crevice. Pansy had begun to get verbally anxious as Alula felt a hand slip into her own. It was Draco's. A dark figure moved past the compartment door and paused like it was looking in. A bright light then shone throughout the train, warmth and light returned. The six students agreed that it was strange and believed it to be a joke until another Slytherin, by the name of Theodore Nott, entered quickly and said that they were dementors looking for Sirius Black. No one said anything as Alula felt multiple pairs of eyes on her, making her uncomfortable.

The train finally arrived at their destination. All the students disembarked the carriages at Hogsmeade and set off towards the end of the platform. Alula heard a deep voice call out about the first years, but didn't stop to look as she didn't want to get lost. The students, minus the first years, wandered up a dirt track where there were at least a hundred stagecoaches, horse-less or so they seemed. The six students clambered inside one and it set off just as Crabbe sat down. Alula peered out of the window, Draco was smiling softly at his cousin's amusement of the whole atmosphere.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_Hogwarts_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

As the carriage trundled towards a pair of magnificent gates (more so than the ones at Malfoy Manor), flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Alula saw two towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf her; she leant back and changed her thoughts to that of Hogwarts and smiled. Their carriage was one of the first to arrive at the castle. Alula Black stared in awe of the stone building.

"McGonagall's up there," Draco said, pointing to the professor. "You're supposed to meet her before the feast." Alula nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Alula waved at her cousin who had wandered back to where the stagecoaches were. Draco had started talking to a boy with black hair and glasses. Alula had no idea that that boy was Harry Potter.

Alula quickly went up the steps to Professor McGonagall. The professor was talking to a ginger-haired boy who was also wearing Gryffindor robes like Alula, she had changed on the train. The boy also wore a shiny red and gold badge which said the words 'Head Boy'.

"Ahh, there you are." McGonagall started and turned to the boy. "Percy, this is a new Gryffindor third year. I need you to go sit her at the Gryffindor table and make sure she settles in. Try not to sit her near Fred and George. I've got to attend to the incident of the train"

"Are they red-headed twins, one a bit better looking than the other?" Alula joked, remembering the Fred and George she had met in Diagon Alley.

"Yes, they are. Sadly, they are also my brothers." Percy said. "Come along. I'll take you to The Great Hall." The Head Boy started walking and the girl followed. "McGonagall didn't say your name." Alula gulped.

"It's Alula." Percy raised an eyebrow to her answer, wanting a surname. "Black." He stopped and stared at the girl. She didn't look like a mass murderer, he thought, or the daughter of one. He couldn't judge her by her surname, though, after all, his family were judged by theirs. 

"It's nice to meet you, Alula Black. I am Percy Weasley and this is the Great Hall. Welcome to Hogwarts."

Alula hadn't realised that they had stopped outside the open doors of a large hall. Percy continued inside and so did Alula walking over to the table where the students had red-embellished garments. She looked around. The hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Alula looked upwards and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars and all her favourite constellations. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open into heaven. She watched Percy try and find a seat for her at the busy Gryffindor table. Alula saw the two twins, wearing Gryffindor uniforms, smiling up at her.

"Look, it's that clumsy girl from Diagon Alley." A twin said to his brother.

"You didn't tell us you were a Gryffindor." The other added.

"You never asked." Alula sarcastically mentioned. 

"She can sit between us, Perc." One of the twins said as the twins made space between them.

"Fine," Percy said and walked off. Alula sat between the twins.

"You're Lala, right?" The twin on her right said and she shook her head, laughing.

"It's actually 'Alula', but well done for trying."

"Nope. It's Lala. We're calling you 'Lala'." The other told her, smirking.

"And you're Fred." She said looking at the twin on her left who had just spoken. "Which means that you are George." She pointed to the twin on her right.

"Wow," Fred said surprised.

"Yeah, not many people get that right on their first go," George added.

"She did have a fifty-fifty chance." A pretty dark-skinned girl said from across the table. "Hi. I'm Angelina Johnson. Alula, right?" She nodded.

The hall grew silent as Dumbledore stood up, ready to give his yearly speech.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair..." He paused as McGonagall cleared her throat, there was laughter. "Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor." There was applause, Alula noticed that Professor Snape did not look happy about what had just been said by Dumbledore. "As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid! Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts -- at the request of the Ministry of Magic -- will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban.

Alula heard the murmur of Sirius Black's name. She looked over to the Slytherin table where she saw her cousin acting stupidly. He was pretending to faint into the arms of Crabbe and Goyle. She didn't know why unlike Harry Potter, who was sat further down the table.

"The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving. Anyhow, let the feast begin." Dumbledore finished and with a wave of his arm the golden plates and glasses became full of food and drink. Hogwarts was very different from Beauxbatons.

Alula had tucked into the foreign food, she was used to French food. As she finished the last of her pumpkin pie, students had begun leaving. Alula noticed three Gryffindors rush up to the teacher's table. She asked the people, Fred, George, Angelina and a boy called Lee Jordan, around her who they were.

"Who are the three students at the teacher's table?"

"The ginger is our darling brother, Ronald." Fred laughed.

"The girl is Hermione," George added.

"And the other boy?" Alula questioned.

"It's Harry Potter," Angelina said. "You know, 'the boy who lived'."

"What do you mean?" Alula asked, receiving a collection of strange looks. Draco never ended up telling her who 'Harry Potter' was.

"Was it a nice rock? The one you lived under." George joked. Alula had a puzzled expression which Fred noticed.

"His parents were killed by You Know Who and he survived," Fred whispered to Alula. "Volde-" He was stopped by Percy.

"What are you lot still doing here? Up to the common room now." He said sternly, mainly focusing on his twin brothers. "I'm supposed to introduce you, Alula, as I am a prefect and Head Boy." Percy puffed out his chest in proudness.

"He means 'Head Twat'" Fred snickered along with George.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The group of students walked to the Gryffindor common room where its door was concealed by a painting of a large woman holding a bunch of grapes. Percy had called 'Fortuna Major' and it had opened letting not just the group of students she was with, inside, but the rest of the Gryffindors too. The common room was comfortably warm, caused by the fireplace whose mantle was adorned with a portrait of a lion. Alula still stood beside the Weasley twins as Percy made an announcement.

"Hello, all. Before you all head off to bed, I think a congratulation is in order for the new Gryffindor first years. We also have a new third year joining us." Alula was not prepared for Percy to announce her name to these people. She had no idea how everyone was going to react and neither did Percy. "This is Alula... Alula Black." The whispers began.

"Are you mad? Why is she in here?" A female voice shouted at Percy.

"She could be dangerous, her-" A boy was cut off by Professor McGonagall, who had just entered the common room.

"That is enough Mr Thomas." She told off the boy who she had cut off. "Gryffindors do NOT discriminate against people by their names. There is nothing that should concern you about Miss Black being here. Now, everyone to bed, please. Miss Granger and Miss Weasley, stay. I need to speak to you two."

Everyone went up the spiral staircases to their respective dormitories. Alula was still shocked by the reaction, even Fred and George had taken a step away from her when they were told she was a Black. Alula walked over to McGonagall like Hermione, the girl that George had pointed out at the feast, had done when called. There was also a ginger girl- Weasley implied that she was related to Fred, George, Percy and Ron.

"Is everything okay, Professor?" Hermione asked politely. The red-head was looking at Alula, not angrily, but almost sympathetically.

"Actually girls, I have made changes to some of the dormitories." McGonagall had begun to explain. "I understand that Miss Brown is often temperamental with you Miss Granger and that there is not a lot of space in your year's room, Miss Weasley. I think it would be best to put you together in a new room with Miss Black." Alula expected the two girls to cry out in an argument, but they did not, instead, the Weasley girl spoke up, directing her words to Alula.

"I'm Ginny Weasley." She stretched out a hand and Alula shook it. "I saw you talking to my brothers. Also, Percy said you were nice. I think people are scared more than anything."

"Thank you. I'm Alula, but you probably knew that." Alula laughed as Ginny smiled. Hermione also held out her hand.

"Hermione Granger." Alula also shook her hand. McGonagall watched, smiling. "I have no problem sharing a room with you. I think Ginny and I can understand the whole 'being judged by last name and family' palaver."

"Well, it's settled," McGonagall concluded. "Off to bed you three."

The three girls went up the staircase to a room with three beds, covered by red and gold draped curtains. Each was against its own wall with a bedside cabinet and next to the final wall, where the door was in the corner, was a small wood burner for winter. Alula's bed was furthest from the door, she could see Penny in her cage on the bedside drawer. The three students went to sleep excited for their first days of the new school year.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	9. the grim

**the grim**

{1993}

_The Great Hall_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

 **Alula and Ginny sat at breakfast.** Hermione was fighting a battle to get her two closest friends, Harry and Ron, to, at least, say 'hello' to Alula. Ginny was eating porridge and Alula had two slices of toast on her plate. Fred and George sat down on either side of the girl.

"Good morning, Lala, Gin." Fred started. "We picked up your timetables for you." George passed them out and the girls thanked them.

"What school did you go to?" Ginny asked Alula.

"Beauxbatons. It's in France. Hogwarts is very different."

"So what were your-" Alula stopped listening to what Ginny had said as she saw Hermione, Ron and Harry. It looked and sounded like she was trying to appeal to their better nature, but failing. Before the three reached where Alula was sitting with the others, Harry quickly turned around to face Hermione and said something Alula had gathered, she wasn't supposed to hear.

"I don't care if you think that she's nice, Hermione. I was warned by Mr Weasley that Sirius Black might attack me." He was angry. "I want nothing to do with her and neither should you." He turned to the table. The Gryffindors who surrounded Alula looked shocked at what he had said.

Alula was fed up, to say the least, and just needed to leave, but she wasn't going to do so quietly. She stood up making direct eye contact with Harry.

"I'm sorry that my being here and my connection to a man I have never met or will meet is bothering you," Alula said tensely. "Perhaps if you realised that I don't know you then you would realise that you are the one making this a problem, Potter." She added the nickname Draco had called him by and then spoke softly to Hermione. "I'll see you in Divination, Hermione."

Everyone, including Harry, had been left utterly surprised by Alula's outburst. The Black girl walked out of the Great Hall and as she turned the corner saw Draco. He had spotted his cousin too and walked over.

"You alright, La?" He knew that she wasn't, he could see that her eyes looked sad, like the time he tried to teach her to ride a broom and she had fallen off. "What happened?" She replied in one word...

"Potter."

"Want me to hex him?" Draco smirked.

"No." She replied and her cousin frowned. "I can fight my own battles, but if I need help, I'll come to you."

"Okay." He agreed and started to walk off. "Oh, I'll see you after lunch. We've got Care of Magical Creatures together."

"Fun!" The two laughed and went off in their separate ways.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_Astronomy Tower_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ _  
_

It is not irregular for a student to be unable to find their classrooms in a new school. Alula had done just that, but with help from a ghost, Hogwarts had ghosts, she found herself entering the Divination classroom. Professor Trelawney had just started her lesson.

"Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the mysterious art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess..." Trelawney had been moving her arms around vividly. She wore a shabby shawl and huge, bug-like eyes behind enormous glasses. **"**... the Sight. Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future. But know this. One either has the Gift or not. It cannot be divined from the pages of a book. Books only cloud one's Inner Eye. Whoever was the last to enter the room is greatly misunderstood!" She practically screamed her last remark. Everyone turned to Alula who had been the last to enter.

"Yeah, right. What a joke." Dean Thomas laughed at Alula. She moved nervously on her pouffe and she sat alone. Hermione tried to smile at her.

"The first term will be devoted to the reading of tea leaves. If all goes well, we will proceed to palmistry, fire omens, and finally... the crystal ball. Trelawney continued while making several predictions about students. "Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And in late spring, one of our numbers will... leave us forever."

The professor had asked the class to get into pairs. Luckily, being part of a trio, Hermione came over and sat with Alula. They were attempting to read their partner's tea leaves, though Hermione and Alula kept making jokes about how boring the class was. Alula believed that the stars could somewhat predict the future or tell the past, but not tea leaves. Neville Longbottom had broken his cup, much to the distress of the teacher who had walked over to Harry and Ron, asking them what they saw. Ron answered, staring into Harry's cup.

"Well. He's got a wonky sort of cross -- that's trials and suffering. But this lot here could be the sun -- that's great happiness. So... he's going to suffer but be very happy about it." Trelawney took the cup and gasped.

"My dear boy... You have the Grim." She said dramatically.

"The Grin?" Seamus Finnigan asked. "What's the Grin?"

"'The Grim'..." Lavender Brown began as Alula pointed the definition out to Hermione in the book. "Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen... of death."

Alula swore that she saw some students stare at her, but Hermione said they hadn't. Trelawney dismissed the class early and Alula left quickly so she would actually get to her next lesson on time. An arm linked with her causing her to stop. She turned and to her shock, it was Harry Potter.

"It's left, not right."

"What is?" She asked.

"The way to Transfiguration." Alula made an 'o' with her mouth and went to go left. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I was angry and kind of scared. You weren't supposed to hear it. No... I shouldn't have said it."

"I understand," Alula said quietly to Harry's apology. "I probably would have done the same. I just wish people would understand that I never knew him and I definitely do not agree with what he did."

"Maybe we can start over then?" Alula raised an eyebrow to his question. "Hi. My name's Harry Potter." She laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Potter. I'm Alula Black. Now, how about we find the Transfiguration classroom before we're late?"

"Good point... Black." He replied, nicknaming her. "I don't want detention. They both laughed.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

_McGonagall's classroom_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ _  
_

"Potter, Black sit down, please. There is a desk here." McGonagall said as if reminiscing on the past. She tapped the desk in front of her with a wand.

Everyone was surprised to see Harry and Alula sitting at the same desk and getting along, especially after the incident at breakfast. Hermione was particularly surprised and grateful as it meant that she didn't have to pick sides or friends. Meanwhile, McGonagall tried to hide her excitement. Looking down at the pair, she saw their fathers- James and Sirius. They caused so much ruckus though it was often amusing. She had to begin teaching.

"What is the name of a witch or wizard who can turn into an animal at will?" McGonagall asked her class, but no one raised their hands, not even Hermione Granger. "Well, they are called Animagi and it can look like this..." McGonagall morphed into her cat form and then back again. The class looked rather unamused which nearly never happened when she changed. "Really, what has got into you all today? Not that it matters, but that is my first change that has not received applause from anybody."

Hermione raised her hand.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class and we were doing tea leaves-"

"Ahh. I needn't any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, who is going to die?"

"Me," Harry said from beside Alula.

"Well, Mr Potter. Professor Trelawney predicts the death of one student every year. None have actually died, yet."

"This is such a strange school," Alula commented quietly, only Harry heard. He chuckled.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

_The Great Hall_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ _  
_

"That must have been terrifying, Ginny," Alula exclaimed to her friend and she nodded.

The golden trio along with Ginny, Fred, George and Alula was sat at lunch in the great hall. Everyone had started being friendly to Alula and she guessed it was because Harry Potter had befriended her. They had been talking about Divination and how Hermione's timetable was impossible.

"Quidditch practise starts soon, Harry," George told him.

"Yeah, the first game of the season is Gryffindor versus Slytherin. I can't wait to see the look on ickle Malfoy's face when we win." Fred added. 

Alula sunk back at the mention of her cousin. Apparently, the 'Slytherin hates Gryffindor' memo was two-sided. She thought it was probably best not to mention how Draco was her cousin, yet.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ


	10. like cousin, like cousin

**like cousin, like cousin**

{1993}

_The grounds of Hogwarts_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

 **Harry, Alula, Ron and Hermione were on the way to their next lesson.** The three had expressed to Alula about how amazing Rubeus Hagrid was. Apparently, he was half-giant though she was not to be worried, Hagrid was also Hogwarts' Keeper of Keys. 

Alula's name was called and told the trio to continue after they had gone, she turned to face the person. It was Draco.

"La." Her cousin smiled before frowning. "Why were you walking with Potter?"

"He, actually, apologised. Maybe he's not as bad as you think, Dray." He stepped closer to her as they walked to their class.

"Don't get too close to him, La. He's bad news."

"Y'know, the Gryffindors have been saying that about you."

"I'm hardly surprised," Draco smirked.

"I know you, though." Alula began. "You're a good person." He laughed.

"Come on, La." Her cousin took her arm. "I heard the oaf is taking Care of Magical Creatures. I don't know what's gonna be worse- the creatures or trying not to be stepped on by the teacher. Alula stopped and stared at her cousin.

"That's mean," Alula said, but they both laughed. "I guess I've got to go to my lot then." They had reached the lesson as Alula motioned towards the Gryffindors, Draco nodded.

"Gather 'round." Hagrid, an extremely large man with bushy hair and beard, announced. "Find yerself a spot. That's it. Now, firs' thing you'll want ter do is open yer books --"

"And exactly how do we do that?" Draco rudely interrupted. Alula looked at her hairy book and remembered the havoc it had caused when Lucius attempted to open it. He had nearly lost a hand. She laughed at the thought.

"Crikey. Didn' yeh know? All yeh've got ter do is stroke 'em. Look --" Hagrid took Hermione's copy, calmly ran a forefinger down the book's spine and it fell quietly open. Hagrid glances at the class, looking suddenly unsure. "Righ' then. So... so... yeh've got yer books, an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Right. So... I'll... I'll go an' get 'em." He walked off.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," Draco spoke loudly to his friends, wanting the whole class to hear. "Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." Alula didn't expect Harry to respond.

"Listen, you stupid prat-"

"Potter." Draco pointed to an area behind Harry with wide eyes, Alula knew he was teasing him. "There's a dementor behind you."

Harry jumped, wheeled in fear, and found... nothing. Instantly, the Slytherins made an eerie 'ooh' sound, then broke up laughing. Harry went red in the face, embarrassed. Alula had found the whole thing funny but felt bad that she was almost-laughing at his expense.

A strange beast emerged from the trees. It had the torso, hind legs, and tail of a horse, but the front legs, wings and head of a giant eagle. All of the students stepped back in fear, Hagrid shooed the beast on.

"Gee up, there!" Hagrid said, grinning. "Beau'iful, isn' he?"

"What is that?" Ron asked. Alula had wondered that too.

"A Hippogriff, o' course. Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know is they're proud. Easily offended," Sounds like Draco, Alula thought. "Don't never insult one, 'cause it migh' be the las' thing yeh do. Right then -- who wants ter come an' say hello?" The entire class stepped back except Harry.

"I'll do it." He said, trying to sound confident.

"Good man, Harry!" Hagrid seemed delighted. "Tha's it. Easy now... stop! This here's Buckbeak, Harry. Yeh want ter let 'im make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Jus' take step forward, give 'im a bow, and if Buckbeak bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. Ready?"

Everyone watched, nervously, as Harry slowly walked up to Buckbeak. He bowed to the beast and one was returned. Alula smiled at the boy who, now, stroked the head of the hippogriff. The class erupted in applause.

"Look at that!" The teacher exclaimed. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride 'im!" Harry's smile dropped.

"Excuse me?"

"We'll jus' set yeh behind the wing joint. Mind yeh don' pull any feathers out. He won' like that." Hagrid lifted Harry high, dropped him onto Buckbeak's back, and before Harry's settled, slapped Buckbeak's hindquarters. **"** Off yeh go!"

Harry had been gone a good twenty minutes, so small talk had begun between students. Alula had been talking to Ron, Hermione and Neville. In the gap between Ron and Neville, she could see her cousin. Every now and then the cousins would discreetly share funny looks and gestures so no one noticed. Harry appeared once again and got down from Buckbeak, he was profoundly smiling from ear to ear.

"Good work, Harry!" Hagrid and Harry engaged in conversation. "How'm I doin' me firs' day?"

"Brilliant... Professor."

No one had noticed Draco walk up to the hippogriff.

"If Potter can do it, it must be easy. You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute -" Draco stopped.

In a flash, Buckbeak's steely talons slashed down at Draco who froze. All eyes looked down at the blood blossoming on his robes. Pansy shrieked while Draco started shouting.

"It's killed me! It's killed!"

"Calm yerself!" Hagrid said. "Yer fine... just a scratch..." Alula walked up to the teacher, worried for her cousin.

"Hagrid!" Alula started. "He's badly hurt." Draco pulled up his sleeve to reveal a deep gash that was glistening with blood.

"It was his own fault," Harry said, trying to calm the teacher. Alula wanted to scream at Harry and she did.

"He was attacked!"

"Why do you care?" Harry questioned. "He provoked Buckbeak."

"My cousin is bleeding out on the floor and no one, including our teacher, is doing anything!" Everyone, apart from the selective group of Draco's friends, was shocked by Alula's remark.

"Hagrid," Hermione said quietly. "He needs a hospital."

"Okay... okay... I'll take Mr Malfoy to Pomfrey. You all... you all just... Class dismissed!" Hagrid said, shaken.

He picked up Draco and headed towards the castle, Draco's friends following. Alula looked at the Gryffindors, she didn't know what to do with herself. She went with neither group and walked herself to the common room.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

_The Great Hall_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ _  
_

Dinner was quiet though there were whispers about a certain third year Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Alula didn't talk to the trio, in fact, the only Gryffindor who spoke to Alula was Professor McGonagall. At the end of dinner, she had come over to tell Alula that she could go to the infirmary if she wanted to see Draco. She received dirty looks. That's where she headed as she saw the trio exit the castle- from what she had heard, they were going to check if Hagrid was okay. Alula shook her head, the teacher hadn't been bleeding out, her cousin had.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

_The Infirmary_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ _  
_

"It's Black," Pansy said to Draco as the girl walked up to his bed.

He didn't know why he walked up to the hippogriff. He wanted to impress his friends, he guessed, or annoy Potter. He had heard his cousin argue on his behalf. That's probably why he didn't faint- he wanted to make sure his cousin was also safe.

"Dray... " Alula sounded sad as she looked at her pale cousin who had a large bandage around his arm. "Are you okay?" Draco nodded to his friends and they left.

"I heard what you said to-"

"Are you okay?" She was getting angry. "I swear to Merlin if you're permanently damaged or something, I will permanently damage him."

"La," Draco said softly. "I'm fine."

"I just..." Alula had started to cry. "I thought about how I could have lost you. You're one of the only family members that I've got or even know about."

"La, I'm fine. I promise." Draco started chuckling. "It sounded like you were gonna put up a fight."

"Like cousin, like cousin, I guess." Alula laughed.

The two cousins sat talking and laughing until Madam Pomfrey came over and said that Miss Black had to go to her common room as visiting hours were over. The two students smiled and waved at each other. Alula went up to her common room.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

_Gryffindor Common Room_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ _  
_

The conversation in the Gryffindor common room was at peak gossip. Harry, Ron and Hermione along with Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Dean Thomas and the Weasley twins were sat on the central sofa and armchairs. They were talking about the daughter of Sirius Black.

"She's Malfoy's cousin?" Fred asked both curiously and shocked.

"That's what she screamed at Harry," Ron told his brother.

"She shares a room with you Gin," George said. "Want me to teach you some hexes?"

"Shut up, George." Ginny felt bad for Alula. "She's not a terrible person."

"She defended Malfoy. She's-" Dean Thomas was cut off as Alula walked in, surprised to see everyone staring at her. She went around where the group was sitting to rush up to her room.

"Wait." It was from Hermione. "Al, I know that I want an explanation, I can't speak for the others, and I would rather you explain it. I also want to know if you're okay."

Alula still stood facing the spiral staircase. She was crying. She was weak. She didn't want to talk, but she wanted, no, she needed friends other than her cousin, so she turned around. Hermione pointed to a space between the twins and nodded. Alula walked over and sat down, eyes still on her, she twiddled with her fingers. No one had spoken, other than Hermione, yet.

"What did you-" Alula had already been cut off.

"Malfoy is your cousin," Harry stated on the verge of anger.

"Yes," Alula said quietly. Harry tutted.

"Well, that's great!" Ron explained.

"Shut it, Ron," George told his brother.

"Yeah. Let Lala talk." Fred said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to explain?" Ginny asked as no one had asked whether she wanted to.

"It's a long story, but I will if you want, seeing as none of you trusts me and you've made it clear," Alula said, mainly directing the last part at Harry. "The shortest and easiest way to explain it is- I'm complicated and so is my life and family."

"I know what that feels like," Harry said softly. "I'm sorry. I just want to know why. Also, why did you defend Malfoy? I wouldn't defend my cousin."

"Harry, mate, shut up," Dean said. "Let her explain." Everyone agreed and were ready to listen to Alula.

"When I was one, my mum was murdered. My father was arrested for it along with other murders which I don't know anything about. The Ministry didn't want to have to deal with a child so I was sent to an orphanage in France. When I was five, I was taken in by a French wizarding family. They looked after me along with their own two girls. I went to Beauxbatons for my first two years and this summer, I learnt that my father had escaped Azkaban. I never knew him and I don't want to, he murdered my mother. Anyway, I received a letter stating that I had to return to the UK because the French Ministry didn't want to have to deal with me. After looking at my documents, it turned out that I had a godmother who also happened to be my aunt of some sort. I moved and met my aunt who is the mother of Draco. I didn't choose any of this. It's just... Draco is kind of my only family and I live with him." Alula had just explained her life story and truly realised how fucked up her life was.

"Lala, I'm so sorry," Fred said as others said similar things.

"I understand. My life's pretty similar." Harry said quietly.

"Yeah, that was funny." George laughed. Everyone looked at him confused, so he went on to explain. "Lala had no idea who 'Harry Potter' was."

"You didn't?" Ginny asked, surprised. Alula shook her head laughing. "Hermione did and she's a muggle-born."

"As George put it to me- I lived under a rock." Alula laughed again and the rest joined in.

"So everyone is good?" Hermione asked. "No more arguments?"

"Well, unless you injure or kill my cousin, I suppose annoying him now and then is okay."

"Well, well, well. It looks like we have a little trickster, George." Fred said to his brother while wrapping his arm around Alula's shoulders.

"Right so, Fred." He eyed his brother suspiciously, especially where he had put his arm. "Lala, I hope you know that we all will require stories about your cousin."

"I can think of a few that won't make him too mad."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ


End file.
